militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
46th Regiment United States Colored Infantry
|allegiance=Union |branch=Infantry |type= |size=Regiment |garrison= |nickname=1st Arkansas Infantry Regiment (African Descent) |battles=American Civil War |decorations= |disbanded=January 30, 1866 |commander1=William F. WoodMark Christ, "Re: 1st Arkansas Infantry (A.D.)", Arkansas in the Civil War Message Board, Posted 7/5/2013, Accessed 6 September 2013, http://history-sites.com/cgi-bin/bbs62x/arcwmb/webbbs_config.pl?page=1;md=read;id=28316Thompson, Alan "Re: U.S. Colored Troops", Arkansas in the Civil War Message Board, Posted 9/7/2013, Accessed 10 September 2013, http://history-sites.com/cgi-bin/bbs62x/arcwmb/webbbs_config.pl?page=1;md=read;id=28593 |commander1_label=Colonel |commander2=James W. CampbellMark Christ, "Re: 1st Arkansas Infantry (A.D.)", Arkansas in the Civil War Message Board, Posted 7/5/2013, Accessed 6 September 2013, http://history-sites.com/cgi-bin/bbs62x/arcwmb/webbbs_config.pl?page=1;md=read;id=28316 |commander3=George BursonMark Christ, "Re: 1st Arkansas Infantry (A.D.)", Arkansas in the Civil War Message Board, Posted 7/5/2013, Accessed 6 September 2013, http://history-sites.com/cgi-bin/bbs62x/arcwmb/webbbs_config.pl?page=1;md=read;id=28316 |commander3_label=Major }} The 46th United States Colored Infantry was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. The unit was originally designated as the 1st Arkansas Infantry Regiment (African Descent). The regiment was composed of African American enlisted men commanded by white officers and was authorized by the Bureau of Colored Troops which was created by the United States War Department on May 22, 1863. Organization Following the issuance of the Emancipation Proclamation, an organization of African-American troops was commenced in the Mississippi River Valley under the personal supervision of the adjutant-general of the army, Lorenzo Thomas. His first regiment was mustered into service on May 1, 1863, as the 1st Arkansas Volunteers of African Descent, The 1st Arkansas was one of four regiments of African Americans that was raised in Helena, Phillips County, an important Union held fortified city and naval port on the Mississippi River.George Martin "Re: 1st Arkansas Infantry (A.D.)", Arkansas in the Civil War Message Board, Posted 7/4/2013, Accessed 6 September 2013, http://history-sites.com/cgi-bin/bbs62x/arcwmb/webbbs_config.pl?page=1;md=read;id=28313 Twenty-one-year-old Minos Miller of the 36th Iowa Infantry, stationed at Helena Arkansas wrote in January 1863:James L. Huston. "Rugged and Sublime: The Civil War in Arkansas (review)." Civil War History 42, no. 2 (1996): 178-179. http://muse.jhu.edu/ (accessed January 26, 2013). On April 7, Miller attended a speech by Adjutant General of the Army Lorenzo Thomas, who was promoting the raising of black regiments for service in the Union army (under white officers). Reaction to Thomas's address was so favorable that three companies of a hundred soldiers each were recruited immediately, forming the nucleus of the 1st Arkansas Volunteer Infantry Regiment (African Descent). The regiment was organized Arkansas at large May 1, 1863, as the 1st Regiment Arkansas Volunteer Infantry (African Descent). The designation of the regiment was changed to 46th U.S. Colored Troops May 11, 1864. The 1st Arkansas soon left Helena for service in Louisiana. Service The unit moved to Lake Providence, La., May 8–10, 1863, and then to Goodrich Landing and was on duty there until January, 1864. The regiment was attached to Post of Goodrich Landing, District of Northeast Louisiana, Dept. Tennessee, until January, 1864. In June 1863, Confederates from Gaines's Landing, Arkansas, undertook an expedition to Lake Providence, Louisiana, in an effort to disrupt the Union supply lines supporting the Siege of Vicksburg.NPS: Goodrich's Landing The Union had constructed fortifications, on top of an old Indian mound about five miles northwest of Goodrich's Landing, guarding a military supply depot. The fort was occupied by two companies of the 1st Arkansas, African Descent. The Confederate Colonel William H. Parsons planned to attack the fort on June 29, and some skirmishing occurred before elements of Confederate Brigadier General James Camp Tappan's brigade of Arkansas infantry arrived. Facing odds of more than 10 to one, the Union commander of the fort agreed to surrender on the condition that the white officers be treated as prisoners of war. Confederates had threatened to execute white officers along with African Americans found under arms. The Confederates move the captured African American soldiers from the 1st Arkansas west to a railhead at Delhi, Lousian where they could be moved further west into Confederate held territory. Union Maj. Gen. John G. Walker admitted in his report concerning the Mound: "I consider it an unfortunate circumstance that any armed negroes were captured," for he had already been warned by Lt. Gen. Kirby Smith that black soldiers were not to be taken prisoner. The unit was involved in the following engagements while stationed at Goodrich Landing: :* Skirmish at Mound Plantation June 24, 1863. :* Actions at Lake Providence and Mound Plantation June 28, 1863. :* Action at Goodrich Landing June 29, 1863."Parsons vs. 1st Arkansas at the Mound, Milliken's Bend, A Civil War Battle in History and Memory,accessed 26 January 2018, "http://www.millikensbend.com/parsons-vs-1st-arkansas-at-the-mound/ The unit was then attached to the 1st Colored Brigade, District of Vicksburg, Miss., until May, 1864.The Civil War Archive, Union Regimental Histories, Arkansas, Accessed 3 September 2013, http://www.civilwararchive.com/Unreghst/unartr.htm#4thinfad The unit was then attached to 2nd Brigade, 1st Division, U. S. Colored Troops, District of Vicksburg, Miss., till January, 1865.US government|sourceURL=Civil War Soldiers and Sailors System , National Park Service The unit was attached to the Post and Defenses of Memphis, Tenn., District West Tennessee, until February, 1865.United States. War Dept.. The War of the Rebellion: A Compilation of the Official Records of the Union And Confederate Armies. Series 1, Volume 48, In Two Parts. Part 1, Reports, Correspondence, etc., Book, 1896; digital images, (http://texashistory.unt.edu/ark:/67531/metapth139842/m1/464/?q=One hundred thirteenth colored infantry : accessed September 11, 2013), University of North Texas Libraries, The Portal to Texas History, http://texashistory.unt.edu; crediting UNT Libraries Government Documents Department, Denton, Texas. The regiment was ordered to Memphis, Tenn., in January, 1865, and assigned garrison duty there until February, 1865.United States. War Dept.. The War of the Rebellion: A Compilation of the Official Records of the Union And Confederate Armies. Series 1, Volume 48, In Two Parts. Part 1, Reports, Correspondence, etc., Book, 1896; digital images, (http://texashistory.unt.edu/ark:/67531/metapth139842/m1/1126/?q=fifty-fourth United States Colored infantry : accessed September 11, 2013), University of North Texas Libraries, The Portal to Texas History, http://texashistory.unt.edu; crediting UNT Libraries Government Documents Department, Denton, Texas. The regiment was included in a list of regiment serving on the Mississippi River sent by Major General Edward R. S. Canby to Lieutenant General Ulysses S. Grant on March 7, 1865. The unit, still under the command of Colonel Wood had 609 effectives of an aggregate strength of 728. The regiment was next ordered to New Orleans, La., on February 23, 1865, and was on duty there till May 4, 1865. The unit was assigned to New Orleans, La., Dept. of the Gulf, until May, 1865. Finally the regiment was ordered to Brazos Santiago, Texas, May 4, 1865.United States. War Dept.. The War of the Rebellion: A Compilation of the Official Records of the Union And Confederate Armies. Series 1, Volume 48, In Two Parts. Part 2, Correspondence, etc., Book, 1896; digital images, (http://texashistory.unt.edu/ark:/67531/metapth139841/m1/308/?q=forty-sixth : accessed September 11, 2013), University of North Texas Libraries, The Portal to Texas History, http://texashistory.unt.edu; crediting UNT Libraries Government Documents Department, Denton, Texas. The regiment pulled duty at Clarksville and Brownsville on the Rio Grande, Texas, until January, 1866.United States. War Dept.. The War of the Rebellion: A Compilation of the Official Records of the Union And Confederate Armies. Series 1, Volume 48, In Two Parts. Part 2, Correspondence, etc., Book, 1896; digital images, (http://texashistory.unt.edu/ark:/67531/metapth139841/m1/931/?q=forty-sixth : accessed September 11, 2013), University of North Texas Libraries, The Portal to Texas History, http://texashistory.unt.edu; crediting UNT Libraries Government Documents Department, Denton, Texas. The regiment assisted in attempting to prevent Confederate forces from avoiding surrender by entering Mexico.United States. War Dept.. The War of the Rebellion: A Compilation of the Official Records of the Union And Confederate Armies. Series 1, Volume 48, In Two Parts. Part 2, Correspondence, etc., Book, 1896; digital images, (http://texashistory.unt.edu/ark:/67531/metapth139841/m1/204/?q=forty-sixth : accessed September 11, 2013), University of North Texas Libraries, The Portal to Texas History, http://texashistory.unt.edu; crediting UNT Libraries Government Documents Department, Denton, Texas. The unit was reported as being at Brazos, Texas, with 490 men on June 10, 1865,United States. War Dept.. The War of the Rebellion: A Compilation of the Official Records of the Union And Confederate Armies. Series 1, Volume 48, In Two Parts. Part 2, Correspondence, etc., Book, 1896; digital images, (http://texashistory.unt.edu/ark:/67531/metapth139841/m1/842/?q=forty-sixth : accessed September 11, 2013), University of North Texas Libraries, The Portal to Texas History, http://texashistory.unt.edu; crediting UNT Libraries Government Documents Department, Denton, Texas. and mustered out on January 30, 1866.Tabular Analysis of the Records of the U.S. Colored Troops and Their Predecessor Units in the National Archives of the United States. Special List No. 33. National Archives and records Service General Services Administration Washington: 1973.Compiled by Joseph B. Ross. FHL 973 M2rt Film:1036062 Item 21 The 1st Arkansas (African Descent) had its own marching song written by Captain Lindley Miller of the 1st Arkansas. The song was sung to the tune of "John Brown's Body" and was published in 1864. The opening stanza ran:Walls, "Marching Song," Arkansas Historical Quarterly (Winter 2007), 401-421. See also * List of Arkansas Civil War Union units * List of United States Colored Troops Civil War Units * United States Colored Troops * Arkansas in the American Civil War References Bibliography * Desmond Walls Allen, ARKANSAS DAMNED YANKEES: An Index to Union Soldiers in Arkansas Regiments, Arkansas Research, Inc. . * Bearss, Edwin Cole. Steele's Retreat from Camden and the Battle of Jenkins' Ferry. Little Rock: Arkansas Civil War Centennial Commission, 1967. * Burkhart, George S. Confederate Rage, Yankee Wrath: No Quarter in the Civil War. Carbondale: Southern Illinois University Press, 2007. * Christ, Mark K., ed. "All Cut to Pieces and Gone to Hell": The Civil War, Race Relations, and the Battle of Poison Spring. Little Rock: August House, 2003. * Glatthaar, Joseph T. Forged in Battle: The Civil War Alliance of Black Soldiers and White Officers. New York: Free Press, 1990. * Hargrove, Hondon B. Black Union Soldiers in the Civil War. Jefferson, NC: McFarland & Company, 2003. * Lause, Mark A. Race and Radicalism in the Union Army. Urbana: University of Illinois Press, 2009. * Nichols, Ronnie A. "Emancipation of Black Union Soldiers in Little Rock, 1863–1865." Pulaski County Historical Review 61 (Fall 2013): 76–85. * Robertson, Brian K. "'Will They Fight? Ask the Enemy': United States Colored Troops at Big Creek, Arkansas, July 26, 1864." Arkansas Historical Quarterly 66 (Autumn 2007): 320–332. * Trudeau, Noah Andre. Like Men of War: Black Troops in the Civil War 1862–1865. Boston: Back Bay Books, 1999. * Urwin, Gregory J. W. Black Flag over Dixie: Racial Atrocities and Reprisals in the Civil War. Carbondale: Southern Illinois University Press, 2005. * Walls, David. "Marching Song of the First Arkansas Colored Regiment: A Contested Attribution." Arkansas Historical Quarterly 66 (Winter 2007): 401–421. * Wilson, J. T. (1888). The Black Phalanx: A history of the Negro soldiers of the United States in the war of 1775-1812, 1861-'65. Hartford, Conn: American Pub. Co. External links * The Civil War Archive * Encyclopedia of Arkansas History * Edward G. Gerdes Civil War Home Page * The War of the Rebellion: a Compilation of the Official Records of the Union and Confederate Armies * The Arkansas History Commission, State Archives, Civil War in Arkansas * Category:United States Colored Troops Civil War regiments Category:Arkansas Union Civil War regiments Category:1865 disestablishments in Arkansas Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Military units and formations established in 1863 Category:1863 establishments in Arkansas Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1866